Traditional refrigerated display cases used in grocery stores for displaying food products employ fluorescent lamps for internal illumination. Refrigerated cases may be cold cooled to below about 7 C for non-frozen foods, and below about −7 C for frozen foods. Refrigerated cases typically include doors with view ports for viewing food products in the cases. Fluorescent lamps typically may illuminate food products in the internal of the cases with an acceptable level of illumination. Fluorescent lamps in elongated, tube form are typically used. This is because traditionally there has been no other light source available that would produce enough light over a large enough area so as to illuminate the food products over the entire dimension of a view port of a door.
However, using fluorescent tubes in the lowered temperatures mentioned above poses several problems. First, the fluorescent tubes suffer from significant decreases in luminous efficiency (50% or more) at typical lowered temperatures within refrigerated cases. In some situations, special means must be provided to enable fluorescent tubes to even operate, such as driving them with additional power to warm them up in the refrigerated case. Sometimes, the fluorescent tube is sealed partially or completely in a thermal compartment to help trap heat from the tube to prevent the tube from getting too cold.
Despite the foregoing efforts to mitigate significant difficulties in operating fluorescent tubes in refrigerated cases, serious problems still remain. The thermal compartments (or covers) housing the tubes are often dislodged, broken or lost during maintenance, with the result that the light output drops significantly. Even when the covers are properly maintained, the tubes do not operate at the optimal temperatures required for efficient operation. When a lamp fails, a specialist must be called in to replace the lamp if the thermal compartments or covers are to be properly maintained. This process is expensive and time-consuming and can result in a significant period of time during which a section of a refrigerated display case and its product contents remain unlighted. Another reason a specialist is needed is due to the proximity of the food to the fluorescent tube, which is made of fragile glass and would release hazardous materials if broken during lamp replacement. Such an event would require discarding all food products contaminated by the broken lamp.
Another common problem with fluorescent lamps is failure of lamp ballasts. The ballasts are usually located within a door frame, and for this reason the door would be removed from the frame to replace the failed ballast. This is another costly operation which must be performed by a specialist to ensure the proper reinstallation and operation of the door.
Yet another significant problem with fluorescent lamps in refrigerated display cases is that the heat generated by the lamps work counter to the compressor systems which attempt to keep the food contents cold. The thermodynamic principles of refrigeration dictate that it takes approximately 3 Watts of continuous power to remove 1 Watt of ongoing heating introduced into the cooled internal of a refrigerated display case. Thus, the overall electrical load of the fluorescent lighting system is multiplied approximately threefold when operating inside a refrigerated display case.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a light source for illuminating the contents of a refrigerated display case which is easy to maintain, which does not require a specialist, and which does not deliver excess heat into the cooled internal of the display case.